


Wetter and Wetter

by NishikinoMaki



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, handjob, idk something like that, kind of?, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikinoMaki/pseuds/NishikinoMaki
Summary: “Is this a planned shower or are you just trying to see me naked?”There’s a brief pause.  “Yes.”





	Wetter and Wetter

You breathe out a sigh as hot water flows down your back, soaking your hair before running down the length of your body and down the drain. It’s early in the morning and you forgot to shower the night before, so you made the effort to wake up just a bit earlier than usual to rectify the situation before you left for work. You weren’t happy about it since it was seriously cutting into your precious sleeping time, but a real shower was necessary; it was one of those days where even dry shampoo and washing your face in the sink didn’t help with the overall feeling of exaggerated griminess.

Your bathroom is situated on the side of the house that gets significantly less sunlight, so even though the outside world was starting to brighten, you still felt the need to switch on the interior lights. They cast a warm glow over the white tile and porcelain fixtures, a gentle nudge to get your day started.

You wipe the water from your eyes and reach for your shampoo bottle. You begin to work the gel into a lather, the light fruity scent filling your nose, when there’s a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey lady, what’re you doing up so early?”

You can vaguely make out Dan’s form on the other side of the frosted glass of the shower door. He had still been asleep when you got up and his voice gave this away instantly: lower than usual, gravelly, and still tinged with a dreamy, tired lilt.

“I didn’t shower last night and just felt kinda gross,” you reply as you continue to scrub your hair.

“You must have felt really gross if you actually woke up just to shower,” he teases as he closes the door behind him.

“Yeah, I’d rather be sleeping.”

Dan chuckles quietly. “You’d always rather be sleeping.”

“Yes. What is your point?” you deadpan.

“Don’t have one, I guess.” He raises and lowers his shoulders quickly in a defeated shrug. “I do have a question, though: would you mind if I join you?”

“Is this a planned shower or are you just trying to see me naked?”

There’s a brief pause. “Yes.”

You laugh and it echoes slightly throughout the room. “Please feel free, then.”

Dan quickly slips out of his pajamas, piling the discarded clothes on top of your own. He slides open the heavy glass door and you step aside to make room in the small space.

The two of you often showered together; it not only saved time and water, but it was also a simple and sweet thing the two of you could do together. It was nice to be able to take 15 minutes or so out of your day and just chat as you went about your respective personal hygiene routines. You were also never opposed to an opportunity that would allow you to ogle your boyfriend’s naked body, and you were pretty sure he felt the same way about you. Shower sex wasn’t really your thing, but it was still fun just to look.

Your shower stall isn’t terribly big, so, despite how skinny Dan is, just the addition of another adult-sized body joining you makes things significantly more cramped. The two of you had learned to work around it, though, passing bottles of shampoo and body wash back and forth without really having to break up your conversation or get in each other’s way. You were also lucky in that your shower was outfitted with not only a regular showerhead, but a detachable one, as well, and you had soon discovered shortly after moving in that you could have both going at the same time if you turned the knob to just the right spot. This little trick alleviated the need for you and Dan to have to tap in and out of standing under the steady stream of hot water since you could each have your own. You still had to be careful not to elbow each other in the face as you each did your thing, but that was a small price to pay for neither one of you having to stand in the cold while the other used up all the water.

You ask Dan to pass you your bottle of conditioner and he does so without a word. After handing it back to him to replace in your metal shower caddy, you watch him as he wets his hair and pushes it back away from his face. You were always fascinated by the change in his appearance when Dan pulled his hair back or it got wet from the rain or, in this case, a shower. His face always looked so soft when it was framed by the usual curtain of dark curly hair, perpetually youthful and his usual sunny smile reminded you of an eager puppy. When you subtracted the hair, though, his features suddenly became more pronounced and there was a certain roughness about him that wasn’t there before; certain details popped more than they would normally. You loved the signature wild mop of hair, but its absence allowed you to really see the handsome face hiding underneath and you never tired of it.

Dan rubs his hands over his face and glances over at you, eyebrows raised inquisitively. “What’s up?”

You must have been staring longer than you thought. “Nothin’. I just like looking at your face.” You punctuate your statement with a nonchalant shrug and proceed to smooth the sweet-smelling conditioner through your hair.

“Well, thanks; I like looking at yours, too.” A small smile is spread across his face as he lathers his own hair and you can’t help but smile back. God, he’s cute.

You go on with your respective showers quietly; it’s early enough that neither of you are awake enough to be chatty. That being said, you _are_ awake enough to sneak furtive glances at your boyfriend’s naked form. You watch him run his hands through his hair as he rinses out the shampoo, the muscles in his arms flexed just enough to pop and you bite at your bottom lip in spite of yourself.

You let your eyes roam down the length of Dan’s body, watching droplets of water race down his flat stomach and keep going. You had been with Dan long enough that you’d all but memorized every curve, every unique characteristic of him physically, but that didn’t stop you from checking him out like a giddy schoolgirl watching her crush from across the hall. Your thoughts often went to much filthier places than that of the average high schooler, though, and, unsurprisingly, this was one of those times. You watch Dan silently, your gaze enraptured and hungry, and your mind begins to drift towards the feeling of his body against yours, his voice in your ear, his lips on your neck…

A loud clatter echoes against the walls and you jump as you’re ripped out of your reverie. You’d become so engrossed in your dreamy, early morning fantasies that the bar of soap you’d been absent-mindedly rubbing between your hands had slipped out and banged noisily to the floor. You quickly stoop to pick it up and you can feel Dan’s eyes on the back of your head.

“So clumsy,” he teases, shaking his head at you just the tiniest bit as he rinses himself clean of his musky bodywash.

“I was distracted; shut up.” You give him a light shove and he chuckles as he snakes a long arm around your waist and pulls you in to place a wet kiss to your temple.

“You’re in the shower; what exactly was so distracting that you loudly drop a bar of soap like this is a scene from a cheesy 80s movie?”

“Well, I mean…” You gesture up and down his body and raise your eyebrows and it earns you another sound of amusement.

“I’m sorry I’m so unbelievably good-looking; it’s a blessing and a curse, really. I’m done, though, so I’ll skedaddle and you can actually finish showering and not just stand here forever checking out this hot bod.”

He shifts away from you to leave, but you wrap your arms around his waist before he can make his exit.

“I’m not done with this hot bod yet, though.” You press your lips to his back and you can feel the vibration of his laugh against your lips.

“It’s kinda early, babygirl. Plus, I thought you didn’t like shower sex.”

“I don’t recall saying anything about sex…” Your sentence trails off as you run your fingertips lightly over the skin of Dan’s stomach, delighted at the feeling of goosebumps already popping up wherever your fingers happen to drift.

“What did you have in mind, then?” There’s an audible smirk to his voice and you find your own lips turning up in a similar expression.

One of your hands travels down Dan’s body before coming to rest on his cock. You stroke him slowly and can feel that he’s already getting hard for you and you snicker quietly to yourself.

He groans, a noise you can barely hear over the thunder of running water, and takes your free hand in his own and brings it up to his lips so he can press a kiss to the back of it.

“Wow, an early morning shower handy? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Dan asks, his voice coming out a little shaky as you continue to stroke him.

You place another lingering kiss to his back. “Do I need a reason? Maybe I just wanna get you off.”

Dan hums in amusement. “Fair enough.” He removes your hand from his cock and gives it a quick squeeze. “Can we reposition, though? I need some support so I don’t collapse and crack my head open.”

“I don’t think that would happen, but okay.”

He tuts at you as he turns and sneaks a quick kiss to your nose. “It’s a full-body experience, baby; you know that.” He gives you a cheeky wink and leans himself up against the dripping tile wall of the shower. Long, toned arms encircle you as he pulls you flush against him, his erection pressed against your thigh. You raise yourself up on your toes and touch your lips to his, softly at first, your hands grasping his slim waist. He kisses you back lazily, his dark eyes fluttering closed as he runs his tongue against your bottom lip. You open your mouth to him as you move a hand between the two of you, your bodies slick with warm water, and take his cock in your hand once more.

Dan makes a small, whiney noise as you run your hand along his length and you smile against his mouth. You soon feel him fumbling around as though he’s searching for something. He briefly removes your hand and you break away in curiosity. You find him rubbing the same bar of soap against your hand that you’d fumbled earlier, lathering it up as white suds form on your skin. He replaces the soap in its respective dish on the little shelf in the corner and guides your hand back down to pick up where you left off.

Your touch is firm but gentle and it pulls a content sigh from your boyfriend as he rests his head against the wall, his plush bottom lip caught between his teeth.

You work your hand along his shaft, the soap easing the skin-to-skin friction. You run your thumb over the head of his cock and he bucks up into your touch. The corners of your mouth turn up as you drink him in, watching his face twist in pleasure, every sound tumbling from his mouth like your favorite music. You kiss along his collarbone and his moans rumble in his chest. He cups your chin in his hand and brings your mouth up to meet his own again, his kiss harder than before, more desperate, more wanting. You nibble on his bottom lip and he hisses.

“You’re so cute,” you say, a sly grin stretching across your face. Dan’s face flushes even pinker than before and you chuckle before nipping at his jawline. He’s still unshaven from the day before and his stubble scratches against your skin.

You continue to play with him, the movements of your hand speeding up and then slowing down when his hips jerk a little too erratically, his breaths become a little too shallow and quick. He has an arm wrapped around your waist, his nails digging into the skin of your hip. The other arm is raised enough so he can tangle his fingers in your sopping wet hair to keep your face, particularly your mouth, close to his neck so you can lavish it with kisses. The combination of your mouth on his neck and your hand on his cock is pulling a near-constant stream of moans from him with a few obscenities and your name thrown in for good measure. You loved hearing all of the noises Dan made for you while you pleasured him; he was always superbly vocal and it lit a confident fire in your stomach to know it was all because of you. He always made sure that you were taken care of, in more ways than one, so you made sure to jump at the chance to do the same for him.

“ _Fuck_ babygirl, I don’t think I can last much longer,” he tells you, his voice cracking.

You smirk and nuzzle your nose into the crook of his neck. “Are you gonna come for me, Danny?” you purr close to his ear. He swallows hard and makes a low “Mhmm” noise in response. You quicken your pace and rip a moan from deep in his throat as his hips thrust in time with the way you move your hand against him. He’s so, so close…

So you stop.

Dan lets out a frustrated whine, but you cut him off by reaching up and pulling his head down so your lips can meet again. He immediately opens his mouth to you, your tongues brushing against each other and your breathing harsh. Hot water still pulses against your back as Dan grabs at your ass. You bite at his lip and he digs his nails into your skin harder.

“Are you really gonna blue balls me after all that?”

You smile and avert your eyes for a second before turning them back up to meet his own. “Maybe you should ask nicely, _like a good boy_.”

He purses his lips, the redness in his cheeks apparent and satisfying. “Come on, babygirl, please? Don’t be so cruel.”

A quiet snort escapes you. You wrap a hand lightly around his cock, your gazes still unbroken. “I am not cruel; I just like to have some fun, that’s all.” You start stroking him again lazily and he twitches against your hand. “Besides, I like the faces you make when you don’t get what you want.”

He furrows his brow, eyes narrowing for a moment before a tired, singular laugh falls past his lips. He rubs a hand over his face and through his wet hair. “You are too much sometimes, you know that?”

“You love it.”

“Yeah I do.” He smiles and kisses you again as the motion of your hand picks up, but not too much. Still, it’s enough to make Dan moan against your mouth and grab a little tighter at your ass.

“Is that better?” you tease, a smug grin pulling at the corners of your mouth.

“ _Faster…_ ”

“Oh? Like that?” You watch Dan lean his head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. He doesn’t need to say anything for you to know that you’re doing exactly what he wants. You’re mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest and how his hips buck up into your touch, especially when you pay particular attention to the head of his cock: this truly is like a full-body experience for him.

You lick a stripe up his neck, stopping to nibble at his jawline. You nuzzle against his neck and nip at his earlobe and his breath catches in his throat.

Moans and obscenities fill the already steamy air as you whisper little encouragements into his ear, coaxing him into finally cumming for you. Dan’s nails were never what you’d consider lengthy, but little pinpricks still sting your flesh as he clings to you as though he really would collapse if he let go.

“ _Shit_ , baby, I’m gonna _oh fuck_.”

He pulses against your hand, spilling himself against your thigh. It’s quickly rinsed away by the still-running water that you’re just now realizing is starting to go lukewarm. He rolls his hips in time with your slowing movements and groans one final time, deep and delicious. His groan is promptly followed by a heavy sigh, as though he’d been holding it in for a considerable amount of time and he was only just now remembering how to breathe. The sigh breaks into an exhausted and spent giggle as he pulls you in close, wrapping his arms around you and giving you a firm squeeze. He places a sweet kiss to the top of your head and smooths your hair.

“I told you you wouldn’t collapse.”

Dan laughs, quick and loud. “I mean, I came pretty close. You can never be too careful.”

You wiggle your eyebrows at his unintentional pun and he snickers. He kisses your forehead, and his lips feel warmer than the water.

“I should probably get out for real now,” he says, releasing you and pushing himself upright. “And don’t you have to be at work soon, young lady?”

You sigh dramatically. “Yeah yeah, I know.”

Dan smiles warmly as he turns to leave.

“Hey Danny?”

“Hmmm?”

“Could you maybe get my back before you go?” You hold out the bar of soap to him.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he looks you over. “Sure thing, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the intention of it being kinda short and simple and easy to bang out before delving into a big project again yet it still took me like a solid month to write and edit. Oh well; life's been kicking my ass lately. The idea for this had been bouncing around in my head for a while and this is what came of it so hopefully you guys dig it. It's a bit different from what I normally write, so I'm eager to see what y'all think.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read my little passion projects! You're all pretty great honestly <3
> 
> Recommended Listening: 
> 
> You know what, let's be obvious and corny and go with NSP's "Eating Food in the Shower". Have a good laugh while you read.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFyUn_4uL5E
> 
> As always, don't own, didn't happen. I'm not making any money off of this.


End file.
